


Where Did The Party Go?

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, School Dance, Smut, Underage Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs the Beacon Dance when you're an awkward mess who fumbles his way through life to get the girl of his dreams? Don't we all wish we could be that lucky? Ruby/Jaune one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did The Party Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LethalFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalFate/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Here is another Ruby/Jaune one-shot. It's actually the highest demanded pairing on the poll on my FF.net profile, but in HE I want to do something a little different so here is this. Also, we're currently nearing the end of the Nine Days of Lancaster. From the 22nd of April to the 1st of May, it is encouraged to create something to enjoy the pairing. That could be a fanfiction like this (or not smut), an AMV, an image, or anything else you can think of. There is still some time, so go ahead and get creative.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_\- Where Did The Party Go? -_

The music was loud and the place was packed. The Beacon Dance was thriving with students, both in love or just looking for a good time. It was the perfect night for one awkward teenager to ask another awkward teenager for an exchange of awkward movements. Jaune was one of those awkward teenagers. The blonde showed up and somehow managed to help Neptune and Weiss get together for a heart-stopping dance, but now the 'dolt' was left on his own.

"Hey, Jaune. That was nice of you to do that." His partner at Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos, walked up to the banister overlooking the dancefloor. Leaning against it, Jaune faced his left were the redhead stood.

"Nice of me to do what?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, drumming his fingers along the railing.

Pyrrha gave a small laugh. "Getting them together. It's obvious that Weiss likes him, even if you like her too."

Jaune suddenly tensed. Whether it was the music taking a sudden jarring turn or the fact that Pyrrha just brought up his love life was a tough decision to make. "W-W-W-What? No, I, no! I don't like Weiss! Never have, never will!" His stunning display sold his reply in an instant.

"Oh, sure. Then who do you like?" Her words dropped from her lips, the lipstick making them appear more inviting.

Starting to pace in small circles, Jaune's tapping sped up. "Who I like? What? No! No one!" He coughed. Sweat began to bead on his neck as his hands physically began to shake. "I need… I need a breather. It's hot in here, right?"

"That's only you, Jaune. Only you." She whispered as he made his way towards the exit.

Slipping out of the overcrowding ballroom, Jaune exhaled, deflating his entire body. "Shit." Jaune cursed, kicking the air at his feet. "I can't tell her."

"Can't tell her what?"

"That her feelings aren't mutual, of cour- Ruby!" Jaune immediately shrunk as the younger student appeared beside him, a few rose petals floating around her.

"Hi, Jaune." She cheekily grinned, pressed against his arm. "How come you're out here? Girl troubles?" Her expression as she said those last two words made him instantly trust her less.

The blonde stepped away from the energetic scythe-wielder and cleared his throat. "Uh, no. Not exactly. Well, yeah, but you don't have to hear about it. Also, it was getting a little hot in there…"

"Tell me about it." Ruby sighed, fanning her face for emphasis. "So, what's the girl problems? I'm a girl, I might be able to help… But probably not, Yang tells me I'm like the opposite of a normal girl."

_I'm not sure if I would trust Yang's judgment on what a 'normal' girl is._ Jaune groaned internally. "It's just… Pyrrha."

"Oh." Ruby spoke slowly, her face drooping a little. "Well, just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to date you." The caped huntress gave a small smile, a pat on the back and made her exit.

Jaune stood still for a few passing seconds before catching up to her. "Wait, Ruby!" His call out brought her feet to a halt.

"Yeah, Jaune?" Her voice was a little soft, but it had been a long day for her, no doubt.

"I… I don't want to date Pyrrha." His voice was a little harsh sounding, if she was in earshot, that definitely would've hurt.

Ruby's eyebrows shot straight up. "W-Whoa, really? But you two are like, always together! And she's _super_ into you and stuff."

Jaune's body sunk a few centimetres. "I know… And that's what makes this whole thing difficult. She expected me to be into Weiss, which I kind of was, but that was more for myself… Y'know?"

"No, I don't." Ruby was fairly straight-faced throughout his poor explanation.

Backing up against the wall, he slid down it slowly. As his arse reached the floor, he tried again. "Weiss was like a dream, but sometimes you dream things you know won't come true, but that doesn't stop you from giving it a brief go so you can tell yourself 'you tried'." Ruby nodded at a snail's pace, making a strange 'ooh' noise to go along with it. If she was grasping what he said, she certainly wasn't showing it well. "Never mind, I'm alright. Why are you out here, though? Shouldn't you be enjoying the Ball?"

Ruby awkwardly shuffled on the spot. "Well, I'm not really one for dancing… Plus, I don't have a date to spend the night with. I was more or less expecting to hang out with my team for the night, but Weiss went off with Neptune, Blake went off with Sun and Yang went off with God knows who!" She sighed, her movements coming to a stop. "So, I just left to get some air and maybe retreat to my room." Jaune nodded along with her story. "Hey, um… It's… It's going to be a bit lonely in my dorm room though. You… Do you want to come hang out with me?"

"Sure!" Jaune agreed without hesitation. That was all due to his lack of thinking, a little quirk he had from time to time.

Ruby's thin expression grew into a large smile with eyes glimmering. Holding out her hand, she motioned for Jaune to take it. He accepted and pulled himself off the ground. "Sweet." She sang.

As they walked away from the venue of the skilled and not-so-skilled dancers, the music continued to vibrate throughout the academy. The corridors were completely deserted, most students either at the dance or already in their dorm rooms being anti-social; the same as Ruby, except she managed to drag Jaune along with her.

Her hand never let go of Jaune's through their short journey to her dorm room, even at the end when Jaune's hand got sweaty. The door creaked as she pushed it open with her free hand. "Ta-da!" Ruby presented her dorm room to the boy who had seen it many, many times before. She flicked on the lights and hopped to her side of the room, leaping up to her bed, shaking precariously over Weiss'. "Come on up!"

"R-Right." Jaune spoke softly as he treaded into the girl's room. His eyes examined the surrounding area, witnessing the neatly made bed of Blake's in stark contrast to the messy bed of Yang's. At the foot of Weiss' bed, he tried to lift himself up, extremely cautious to not cause the bed to fall. After a few failed attempts and a little help from the small girl, he arrived at his destination atop her bed.

Ruby didn't hide her large smile as she shuffled against the pillows at the head of her bed. "So, how do you plan to break the news to Pyrrha?" The conversation immediately made Jaune uncomfortable.

"Well… I don't plan to…" Jaune muttered. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't want her to continue liking me with no returning of the favour, but it's a little too awkward for me to deal with…" His fingers grinded against one another, fidgeting like never before. "Maybe she'll get the message if I carry on avoiding all her advances."

"I don't think that's the way to do it, Jaune." Ruby looked at him with her large silver eyes, reflecting his image back at him. "I think you need to tell her when you get her alone next. What I don't understand is why you don't want to date the next best Huntress in all of Remnant. Pyrrha's going to go far!"

Jaune sighed, slowly falling sideways onto the bed. "Yeah, she'll be great, greater than I could ever be, but I don't want to hold her back and I don't want to date her just because she's amazing. Sure, that's a great reason to like someone and to look up to them, but that's just it, she's a great friend and certainly amazing; a great role model for someone like me, but I'm not interested in us becoming more than that." Ruby nodded as he spoke, collecting all the information he spouted.

"Then perhaps you need to tell her just that!" Ruby smiled, patting him on the head as his final inch towards total horizontal position was achieved.

Jaune's expression gradually became a smile. "Thanks, Ruby. It feels great to talk to you."

"No worries." She cheered, continuing to pat him.

Looking towards her, he cleared his throat. "So, Ruby… The Ball is still going on and I haven't had a proper dance yet…"

"But we just got here!" Ruby complained, crossing her arms.

"No, no, I'm not saying we go back, but how about we have a dance?" Jaune asked, sitting back up, shuffling towards the edge of the bed and pushing himself off. "I've got some music on my Scroll." Ruby sat quietly, looking around the room, anywhere Jaune wasn't. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

"N-Nothing, I just… I just don't feel like dancing… That's all."

Jaune's smile twisted into a grin. "You can't dance."

"Wha-? Of course I can! What are you saying?" Ruby stuttered, caught off guard.

Jaune shook his head, clicking his tongue. "I don't think you can."

Puffing out her cheeks, her expression became a pout. "N-No! I can!"

"Then show me." He stepped away from the bed to let the small girl jump down. She did so and stood up straight, standing right before Jaune. The blonde flicked and clicked a few buttons on his Scroll, and a soft melody began playing from his device. Tossing it onto Weiss' bed, he held out his hand to the petite student. "May I have this dance?"

"Eh… Heh, sure, Jaune." She shyly grabbed his hand, a blush beginning to flood her face. Strategically using her fringe, she hid her eyes to the best of her abilities as the dance began. It became painfully obvious that Ruby had no idea what she was doing, but Jaune wasn't about to point that out.

As the instruments livened up the dorm room, and with every other student far away from them, her smile began to grow. Jaune stepped back, spun her arm, forcing her to spin along too. That's when her laughter came out. They pulled back in together. He stepped forward, she stepped back. He stepped left, she stepped on his toes, but that didn't cause them to skip a single moment of the dance.

Her face was burning by the end of it as Jaune couldn't control his grin either. "Shall we go again?" He stifled a laugh.

"Sure, Jaune. I'd be honoured to." Her posh accent could use some work, but did that stop their fun? Not at all.

The next song started up as they joined hands once again.

* * *

 

"O-Okay… I've officially used… Every dance move in my… Reserve…" Arc puffed, climbing up onto Ruby's bed to catch his breath. The scythe-user followed him, not as tired, but that was to be expected from a ball of energy.

She dropped flat onto her bed, giggling into the duvet. "That was all your dance moves? I thought you could do better than that."

"Oh yeah? How about your dance moves?" He retorted, raising his eyebrows.

Rolling onto her back, she stared at him, returning to her playful pout. "I was just a bit rusty, that's all!" Jaune nodded, a smirk apparent on his mug.

He rolled to her side. "Got anything you want to do now? The Ball is still on for another two hours or so."

She hummed and ah'd to herself for a few moments before the next song started bursting out of Jaune's Scroll. "Oh, I love this song!" She cried out, immediately leaping off the bed. "Come on, let's have one more dance."

"This one isn't very great for a slow dance."

"Then we'll dance faster!" She grinned, beckoning for him to come down.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes jokingly and let his feet fall to the ground. "I didn't picture you as a fan of these guys."

Her hands gripped his as they swung them from side to side. "Of course, I love them!" Her smile was ever expanding as her hips began to sway to the music. Her dress lightly followed one step behind her movements. The faster the song became, the more her hair flicked back and forth causing it to stick out at every end. Jaune couldn't help but keep smiling at the happiness of his dear friend.

The footwork of the young girl had improved, feeling the speed of this song resembling a battle situation. Jaune was actually having trouble keeping up with her dance moves. "Oh! Oh! Jaune!" She bounced on the spot. "It's coming up to the good part! I have an idea!" Her smile grew just a little more as she spoke the next words. "Lift and spin me when the trumpets begin!"

A bead of sweat ran down his neck. _Can I just lift her like that?_ "Er…"

"Come on! It's about to happen!" Her shimmering silver eyes forced his hand.

"Alright, let's do it then." He smiled back. Sliding his hands around her waist, he steadied his feet and lifted her up. She threw her arms to the side, resembling a Nevermore as he rose her up. The blonde boy could only see her feet and the falling dress covering his eyesight, but he could hear her squeals of excitement from above.

Carefully, he began twirling himself in small circles. Ruby's squeals became louder as her view turned into a 360 degree spin of her dorm room. "More! Faster!" The girl demanded, extending her fingers out to feel the very faint traces of wind from her movements. Jaune felt a little dizzy, but the trumpets were still blaring out of his Acroll.

One step, two step, one step, two step. His feet continued to travel in their own small pattern, spinning the youngest student in Beacon. Only a few more seconds remained for the trumpets reign over the song, but his arms were tiring and his feet were becoming sloppy. One misstep and they'll be tumbling over, Ruby flying out of his grip, potentially out the window.

And there it was, the inevitable fumble by one Mr. Arc. Kicking his own foot, his knees bent and buckled. Heading straight towards the ground, he spun his weight and adjusted his hand position on the dizzy aeroplane. Landing hard on his back, his head crashing a second behind, he kept his grip on the girl, pulling her tense body towards him.

The caped fighter landed on his chest with Jaune's hands resting just below her armpits. Her head stopped right above his puffed face. There was a silent air around them, aside from the loud noise of the trumpets reaching their finale.

Large silver moons stared at him, freezing him in place. Slowly, her face lowered closer to him. Her arms anxiously crept to his shoulders as her lips lightly touched his. This small touch being enough to flood Jaune's mind with explosive thoughts and enlightening images. The brief taste was more like candy than the fine wine impression implanted in him from his father.

Swiftly, Ruby threw her head back, pushing herself up with her arms on either side of his body. Her chest was now hovering above his while her legs rested to his right side. "Ah…" She muttered, taking in what she had just done on impulse. "…" She didn't know what to say next, Jaune just kept looking up at her. "I-I'm sorry! I just… I know I shouldn't have, but then… You know that I… I couldn't… Well… Erm…" She drabbled, flustered as anything. The colour of her face matched her name as her breathing began to speed up. "I guess I have to say it… I… I like you, Jaun-"

Her confession was cut short due to the hands grasping her tensing shoulders, pulling her back towards the floor. Within another second, her lips were connected back to Jaune's. The trumpets died out as the kiss commenced. His hands lightly danced up her shoulders to cup her cheeks as he craned his neck more. Ruby only took a few seconds to realise the reality of the situation and kiss back, her fingers grabbing at his collar.

The blonde could feel her small breasts pressing against his chest while his hands grazed over the soft, hot cheeks of her burning face. They parted for a second to breathe before Ruby pushed back down, pressing their lips together. His hands gently brushed through her hair and down her nape, teasing her body with his touch. Ruby didn't want to stop the kiss, even when her breath was beginning to run a little thin, her nose not keeping up with the demand of her heated body.

Feeling a little faint, her body rolled off of his, landing to his right, but even that didn't break her determination and the kiss. Instead, Jaune followed along with her movements, now on top of her. The kiss continued only for a few seconds. As the next song started up from Jaune's Scroll, he pulled away.

Their eyes instantly locked as he held himself up above her. "I like you too, Ruby." His exhale lightly cascaded over her cheek.

"Wh-Really?" Ruby exclaimed, rocketing into an upright position.

Jaune, barely dodging out of the way, nodded. "The things I said about Pyrrha and Weiss are true. One was a laughable dream, just a 'what-if' sort of thing, but one I knew wouldn't come true and even if she said yes, I highly doubt it would've worked out between us. Still, would've been an interesting story to tell my folks back home, at least." He laughed, shaking his head before continuing. "The other is a friend who I love dearly, but just as a friend and as much as it breaks my heart, I cannot reciprocate those feelings to her." Jaune had a far off look in his eye, as if he was imagine his partner at Beacon during all the fun times they shared in training and simply hanging out together. "But the final one, the one I didn't mention earlier, is one I've been infatuated with since the ship landed here at Beacon. One with a big, goofy, adorable smile; one who's been a dear friend in my times of need; and one who makes me laugh at a moment's notice. The one who I've been lucky enough to spend tonight with. You."

Ruby had small tears welling up in her eyes. "J-Jaune…" She whispered, a smile growing on her face as her fingers lightly grabbed at his hand. "But… Why didn't you ask me out or even flirt with me? You did it with Weiss."

Jaune accepted Ruby's hand, holding it tightly. "Because, Ruby, I was afraid I'd screw something up. What if I flirted with you and you had a similar reaction to Weiss and found me disgusting or got creeped out? What if I accidentally said something really stupid and destroyed our relationship? It wasn't worth the risk." Jaune grabbed her other hand. "But tonight, we're here together, regardless of whether I flirted with you or not."

The younger girl shook her head, her smile still apparent. "If this means what I think it means… And we're about to start dating, then you're going to have to start talking to me a lot more. That means something stupid is bound to come out of your mouth, but I doubt that whatever it is, is going to ruin our relationship, alright?"

"Should I say it?" Jaune grew a small grin, squeezing Ruby's hands.

"If you don't, I will." Ruby squeezed back.

"Alright." Jaune gave a small chuckle before clearing his throat. He could feel his palms start to sweat, but his mind told him sternly to power through anything to get the words out of his mouth. "Ruby, will you go out with me?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that one." Ruby muttered, giving her best act before it quickly crumpled with a laugh. "Of course, Jaune." His arms spread wide apart as he threw himself at her, pushing her onto the floor in his arms.

"Good thing you said yes otherwise this would've gotten _real_ awkward." Jaune laughed, snuggling into Ruby's neck. His breath tickled the underside of her chin before his lips puckered out into a kiss. "When I woke up this morning, I was expecting a pretty mediocre Ball, but this definitely proved me wrong."

Ruby pulled him up to her face, engaging in another kiss seconds later. Her small hands lightly grazed over Jaune's features as their lips gently pushed together. Jaune's hands explored her shoulders and back, unconsciously running his fingers along her dress straps and over the thin nylon. Without any warning, a curious tongue pressed between his lips into his mouth. The taste was unreal to the two of them, never experiencing a deep kiss such as this before. Her tongue timidly ran along his, feeling strange about the whole situation. She heard about this type of kiss from Yang, of course.

The youngest girl in Beacon Academy was getting more and more into the kiss, heating it up by the heartbeat. Her small frame pressed down on his. She raised her dress higher to be able to spread her legs far enough to pin him completely. Jaune's brain had stopped computing right after her tongue dove into his mouth. Ruby's heavy interest in this kiss was certainly something Jaune was not expecting from the normally innocent girl. There was a saying his father said once or twice: 'You should always look out for the innocent ones.' Jaune finally understood what he meant as her hands trailed towards his chest.

He felt the swelling in his crotch region press against her thigh. The dress pants he wore had gotten tighter in the past minute as her petite body rubbed against him. Her tongue explored the inside of his mouth more inquisitively as his hands twitched by his side, too nervous to try anything. _S-She knows what she's doing… Right?_

Jaune was almost just an innocent bystander involved in some sudden situation thrust upon him, but he was not about to start complaining, he was more or less scared of a few things. Firstly, he was scared that Ruby would reject any advances. Secondly, he wasn't sure if she knew what she was tempting him with. Third and finally, Yang. Getting on the wrong side of Yang was not a good way to keep living a healthy lifestyle.

Ruby pulled out of the kiss suddenly, literally gasping for air. She had been far too involved and absent-minded for her own safety, in a kiss of all things. Her body straightened out, sitting on Jaune's lap, then Jaune's current fear came to life. Sitting back, she felt the hard warmth that Jaune dreaded her finding out about. Prodding against her inner thigh and up her dress which she'd lifted up to be able to spread her legs across the boy's body, she felt it intrude.

It would've been the longest silence of his life if his heartbeat was silent and the music from his Scroll had ceased. "Is… Is that what I think it is?" Ruby's face began to tint redder. Jaune could feel her thighs shimmy at his crotch. The blonde didn't know how to respond. _Does she know what it is? How innocent is she? She has to have some knowledge on it. Come on, Signal sex ed!_

"What, uh, what do you think it is?" Jaune croaked out a reply. As soon as the question left his mouth, his eyes began to water once he realised how awkward he really was.

Ruby consciously looked around the room, everywhere, but at Jaune, her breathing being all over the place. "Is it… Er, your… Ahem, the uh, well…" Ruby began, but didn't know how to end it. "P-P-P…" She tried to creep out the word, but her mind wouldn't let her. It was far too embarrassing for the young girl who only had her first kiss moments ago. Plus, she'd never even seen one before, only being briefly taught about them in a few quick lessons at her previous school.

Now it was Jaune's turn to blush uncontrollably. "Y-Ye-Yeah…" Turning his head to the left, he no longer had to look at her face. She could be displaying a few expressions at this point, disgust was the first that came to mind. Sheepishly, he flashed his eyes towards her face. It wasn't disgust or even horror, she seemed perplexed by something. It was as if the inner workings of her mind had clogged up for a moment. Her breathing seemed normal again as she softly stroked her chin with a finger.

A moment later, the cogs began to chug again as the light in her eyes flickered back in full force. Her face displayed a smile which was quickly replaced by a look of doubt. "Jaune…" Her voice was meek, like she didn't know how to say what came next. "Can I…" Her words cut out. Clearing her throat loudly, she tried to continue. "Can I see… Um, see… It?"

Jaune froze, having to think back to check he heard her right. "See… It?" He slowly repeated. Ruby nodded with a soft 'mh' coming from behind closed lips. "Uh, well… I, er… I don't exactly mind, but, uh… Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to think we have to rush things and I'm not sure if you're ready, I mean, you're fifteen, which I guess means you're sort of ready, but that's not my point. As I said, I don't mind, but I just want you to think over your request, that's all… I think…" Jaune's rambling got nowhere in the end, Ruby still firmly wanted to see it. Having never seen one before left her mind with many questions and if what she'd learnt at school and from Yang, this is what couples were meant to do. Sure, dates and other more sweet things too, but Yang mentioned some of the saucier things to her which had really peaked her interest.

Nodding again, Jaune sighed and nodded back in return. "If you insist, but… I'm not sure if I'm, uh… Anything impressive…" His hands lowered to undo the button on his dress pants, but Ruby was already on it. Shuffling back to get his member out from under her dress, she tugged at the button until it luckily came undone without popping off. The zipper was the easy part, Ruby simply grabbed at one side and pulled down, forcing the zip to follow suit.

The rather uninteresting briefs he wore beneath didn't reveal much to Ruby other than the strain lines the fabric carried from the freshly extended package. Anxiously, she bent her fingers over the elastic rim and gently pulled back, taking her time to Jaune's dismay. He would rather she hurried and got the reveal over with.

One second she only saw light hair, a trimmed back style, on his pelvis and the next his member flung out from its cotton prison. It was larger than Ruby expected, as well as much more detailed. Ruby now understood how cartoony her idea of a male's genitals looked prior. She didn't account for the veins, the foreskin and the skin's slight shading difference compared to his body. It was a mind-blowing experience for the girl, no doubt.

Resting before her eyes, she just watched it, almost as if she expected it to do a trick or something. Her silver eyes peered on as Jaune's levels of comfort plummeted greatly. With tensed arms, she slowly reached out to touch it. As she did, Jaune twitched, his cock doing the same. No need to say, but this certainly made her jump. With no words, her fingertips ran along the shaft. Jaune was almost in hell with the amount of lust and discomfort attacking his body, but Ruby could potentially help one of those problems out in due time. The blonde was certainly not expecting that to happen tonight. She only asked to see it after all.

After painful seconds of her running fingers up and down, she curled them around the shaft, her palm pressing against the erect member. "I… I didn't expect it to be this… Warm." Ruby noted, her other hand fidgeting with her dress. With his member in her grasp, Jaune had no choice but to sit there and wait for her to do something. Whether that something was to end this now or to carry on with what seemed to be the typical teenage route for a Ball date night, he just wished she'd choose something soon; simply staring with it in her hand was not helping the awkwardness he was feeling.

Gradually, she lifted her hand upwards, taking the foreskin up with her. Once she had no more room to go further up, she hit reverse and pulled the foreskin down to its limit. She did that a few more times before piping up again. "Is… Is this how you do it?" Her voice was shaking, nervous as anything. Jaune could no longer feel his feet as her hand travelled up and down his cock. Her grip was a little too tight, but he couldn't care less right now.

As she did it twice more, Jaune looked up at her face and noticed the sheer embarrassment mixed with intrigue she displayed. It was like her mind was in a civil war, fighting over whether to dive under the nearest duvet to escape the awkwardness that slithered under her skin or to continue going and discover more about the male anatomy. It seemed her mind was favouring the continuation of the current act. After just getting her very first boyfriend and first kiss, things had progressed extremely fast, but Ruby didn't see that and she didn't mind. She'd liked Jaune for her entire time at Beacon Academy, and, to her, it had felt like they were going on dates and building up a relationship the entire time with an obvious no sexual activity policy placed by no one in particular.

"Er… Do I continue doing this or… Uh…" Her silver eyes kept watching the sword in her hand as she spoke. "Do I do something else now?"

Jaune didn't know. He knew what else could be done, but did he want to tell her. He was fairly sure she'd do anything he said at this point, but that was due to trust, something he didn't want to take advantage of. "Erm… Well… You could…" Jaune bit his tongue, still internally debating on what to say. "You could do something else… But that is entirely up to you, alright? I'm, uh, I'm happy with just this, but you could also stop, if you want… Again, entirely up to you…" The nervousness in their voices were solid tens on the scale.

Ruby bit her bottom lip as she thought. She had a few ideas of her own. All were brought up at the few Signal sexual education classes. _There's this… And in my… Mouth? I think… Is that weird? If I did that, would he be grossed out? Is it normal?_ Her mind was beginning to over think, the cogs spinning at times four speed. _Then there is the obvious… S-S-Se… Yeah, that_ _…_ If she could blush internally, she just did.

"Do I… M-Mou… In my mouth?" Her broken English took a second for Jaune to decipher, but once he cracked the code, he mumbled a 'sure, up to you…'

Ruby took this as a 'go ahead' and shuffled down his body further. She leant back down, coming face to face with the beast. Her sweating palm still holding onto the shaft tightly pulled down so that only her index and thumb kept a circle around the base, keeping the foreskin back. The rest of her fingers rested on his trimmed pelvis. Her shimmering lips hovered over his member, pushing her hair down to hang over her eyes so she couldn't see his face as she prepared.

Taking deep breaths in her nose and out her mouth, she internally pumped herself up, just as she does before a fight against the menacing Grimm. "If you don't want to, you don't havvv-" Just as Jaune was speaking, her lips spread and ran over the tip of his penis. The heat of her mouth was like nothing he'd felt before. No amount of self-pleasure could've prepared himself for this.

Her mouth took in the head of his cock before pulling back the first time. Smacking her lips together, she tried to get use to the taste of his pre-cum. "Tastes… Interesting…" She whispered, licking her lips once more before positioning her lips back at his tip. Her innocent face in this position was definitely a strange image to Jaune, but he was mostly happy with how things were turning out. His worries still reigned true though. Yang and Ruby's lack of knowledge might lead to an awful ending.

Taking in his member a little further each time, she paced herself. He could measure how far she was going down by the glistening saliva bouncing from the ceiling light to his eyes. "Kk!" An abrupt noise snapped Jaune out of the trace he was slipping into. "S-Sorry… Guess I can't handle all of it…" Her rosy cheeks and embarrassed nature was adding to Jaune's pleasure.

"That's fine. I'm not forcing you to do anything." Jaune gave her a hand to hold as her lips ran over his shaft once more. She didn't realise how filling it would feel in her mouth, but she'd just learnt her current limit.

Ruby couldn't help but notice the tingling feeling she was experiencing as she continued. Her body was telling her what she needed to do and now she just needed to figure that out. She certainly had an idea though.

Using her tongue, she slid it up his shaft as she took in a deep breath to keep her conscious. "Mmh!" Jaune moaned as his cock began to throb. Ruby could feel the pulsing in her mouth and against her hand as she started sucking on his erection again.

"Aure whou alhight?" She asked with her mouth full, the breath sending waves of pleasure to the receiver. Jaune half nodded as he muffled a follow-up moan.

Pressing the tip against the inside of her cheeks, she used her tongue to ride down the shaft, starting to enjoy the sporadic throbbing of his member in her mouth. It didn't take much longer for Ruby to understand the reason why it began doing such a thing. "R-Ruby, I'm-!" Jaune didn't get to finish his sentence as a warm liquid began squirting inside of Ruby's mouth. Unable to process what was occurring, Ruby clamped her lips down to stop anything from spilling, whatever it was. The taste was strange, a little like what she tasted before, just more concentrated. He kept shooting his semen into her mouth, running along her tongue and resting underneath. It was out of his control now and all up to his body to decide when enough is enough.

It felt longer than it actually was, the current song didn't even get to the next verse by the time it was over, but Jaune felt like he'd been climaxing for the last few minutes. "Wha is iss?" Ruby spoke with her mouth open, revealing the white liquid pooling in the dip she created on her tongue.

Jaune froze. _What am I to say?_ He panicked rather quickly as he looked around for a distraction, but none jumped out at him. "That's, uh, the… You… Really don't know?" The petite girl shook her head, her mouth still wide open. "Uh, well… You see, that's… That's the stuff that makes… Babies…"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, mouth seemingly stuck open. Swinging her jaw shut, she took a big gulp. The pungent taste made it a little hard to swallow, but she pulled through.

"You… You swallowed it?!" Jaune practically shouted.

Ruby shrugged, wiping her lips on her arm. "Y-Yeah. Am I not allowed to?"

Jaune shook his head, his breathing irregular. "No… You're 'allowed' to do that, I just didn't think you would, that's all. Maybe we should stop here. We just started dating today… Less than an hour ago and we've already done this much so…"

"Why stop?" Ruby's silver eyes reflected his guilty face. He felt like he'd been hugely taking advantage of the younger girl. "I'm not worried about anything. I want to feel this close to you, even if it means dealing with some first time embarrassment." She squeezed his hand like earlier. "Would it be weird if I told you that I've daydreamt about this moment?"

The blonde's thoughts screeched to a halt once he heard that. "T-This moment? You've d-daydreamt it?"

"Uh…" She awkwardly began laughing uncontrollably. "Well, I mean… Not exactly like this… Er…" Toying with her dress again, she continued. "But, in class, sometimes I'm bored and look over to you… I know I shouldn't. It's bad, right? But I can't help but think of us becoming closer together."

_Is she actually innocent, or is it all and act?_ Jaune racked his brain for a moment to find the answer to no avail. "Huh? So, you're aware of s-sex and all that, right?" She nodded, her hair following her movements. "And you're aware it can be a good way to get closer to the one you love?" She nodded once more.

"Is there another reason for it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the left.

Jaune's eyes shot wide open. "N-No! No! Of course not! Why would you think that? Huh, crazy!" _I mustn't let her know!_

"Oh, okay." She looked down, eyes flickering to his member and back to the carpet. "Can we… Get closer? Or is it too early for that?"

The teenager boy knew the 'correct' answer to this question, but he decided to think over it. "R-Ruby…" He said, a serious sound coming across in his voice. "If you think you're ready and you are absolutely sure you'd like to share this first experience with me… Then I think we can… But! If you have any doubts about it at all, we'll stop here. I want you to be completely sure."

Ruby nodded and took her time mulling it over, her facial expressions can account for that. Clapping her hands together, she came up with an answer. "I want us to be one tonight." She kissed his hand gently before inhaling deeply.

"Let's have the best Beacon Dance of all." Jaune smiled back as Ruby stood up; Jaune quickly did the same. She pressed up against him as their lips connected again. The taste was different, but Jaune didn't want to think too much about that. His mind was already distracted by the hands pulling at his pants, taking them down to his ankles. He kicked off his fancy shoes and the pants followed by the briefs. Slowly, but surely, his member began getting aroused once again.

The next focus was his shirt, unbuttoning it with surprisingly amazing speed. Jaune hadn't even had the chance to unzip Ruby's dress, by the time he was only in a tie and socks; a stunning image. His nervous fingers dragged down the zip, loosening the dress around Ruby's chest. Soon enough, it came loose and all she needed to do was let her arms fall through the holes to make it fall at their feet, but she wanted to keep the reveal till the very end. Recklessly, she kicked her shoes to the side as the tie was pulled over his head. What he had left were socks which were entirely his problem, Ruby wasn't going to take those off for him.

The way the undressing was going felt more like a heated one night stand than their first, fragile time, but Ruby was definitely one to make the softest of moment suddenly become a dazing scene.

Slowly taking a step back, she wriggled her arms through their holes, letting it fall into a pile around her feet. His eyes took their time scanning over her petite and flawless body. The part that caught his attention the most though, was her breasts. The small size was perfect enough to grab for a handful. Her soft skin over the perfect mound with delicate pink nipples, erected by the situation at hand. He also noticed the lack of bra she donned underneath, but that was none of his business.

Below was her smooth stomach, toned from all the exercises she had to do to become the best Huntress she could. Just below that, however, was obscured. Not entirely hidden though, as she wore her usual translucent tights. He could see the thin crimson panties she currently sported.

"Want to help me out here?" She asked, holding back a laugh from how cheesy she felt.

Jaune gulped. "S-Sure…" His finger carefully took a hold of each side and shuffled it down to her ankles, taking caution not to do anything unorthodox. She hopped out of them and brushed the tights off to the side. Now, only in her panties, she pushed Jaune down, his naked body against hers.

"This feels… Nice." She smiled, bathing in the warmth of his body. Her lips softly joined his once more as she pulled down her panties and kicked them off, achieving her goal of her top bunk. With nothing on, Jaune gulped once more. All their fantasies came down to this moment. Was it going to be as good as they thought? It was time to find out.

Jaune had been pushed onto his back like before as the next song began playing, an interesting mix of metal and pop. Her small frame towered over him, her petite breasts calling to Jaune. She gently grabbed his aroused cock and held it in position as her breathing routine came into play. Deep breath in through the nose, out through the mouth. "Are you ready?" Ruby asked, her voice displayed a bit of nervousness, to be expected.

"I'm ready. Just take your time. I heard it hurts a little the first time, if you've got low Aura levels, that is." Jaune reassured, holding her free hand as her wet lips came into contact with his erection. Ruby, with a smile on her face, nodded before letting her thighs lower herself onto his member. A sharp gasp emitted from her throat as it penetrated her. "You alright?" Jaune suddenly exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, my Aura is kicking in." She flashed a shaky smile as she stayed stationary to let her body's Aura do its thing. As soon as her body felt lighter by her Aura, she started lowering herself again. The painless entry felt much more pleasurable, already getting a moan out of the younger Huntress-in-training.

Being Jaune's first time, he had an interesting range of expectations, but this proceeded them all. She was tight, her walls clinging to his member as she bounced on him, slowly picking up speed. The sweet moans she let escape was something Jaune didn't think he'd ever hear and the fact that he was listening to them made him doubt the reality of the situation. The look of love and lust on her face made Jaune want to live in this moment for the rest of his life. Tightening the hold on her hand, he smiled back at her.

His other hand trailed up her erotic body, reaching the small, jiggling breasts. Taking her left breast in hand, his fingers ran over the softness, flicking the erect nipple. He wasn't sure if it was because of that, but Ruby unleashed her loudest moan yet. "Kyyha!" Her cries getting steadily more frequent, her fingers digging into his hand.

Her hips began to rock back and forth, letting his cock deeper inside. They both felt as though they were melting, the heat and pleasure too much. Dropping her body lower, achieving a more horizontal position, their lips joined. Her tongue pushed inside his mouth immediately, her hips bucking into his cock. Jaune's hips began thrusting back, knocking her petite body forward, jiggling her free breasts.

"Jaune… Jaune… J-Jaune…" Chanting his name only made him thrust harder. "Jaune!" Her nails making marks in his hand, her body shook and twisted as the moaning continued. "It feels… So good." Her smile was on the weak side, unable to display one emotion for longer than a few seconds before another moan snuck out.

Her bucking became weaker and more infrequent, unable to focus with the moans and pleasure flooding her mind. The blonde decided this was the time to switch things up. Carefully taking her body in his arms, he rolled over, letting her body down on the carpet. It was now his turn to do the work. His hips began to thrust, hitting deep inside of her, his pelvis hitting hers.

Leaning over, his lips made contact with her neck, kissing hard. "Mm..." Her moans pinged from loud to soft mumbles. The slapping sound of their bodies connecting aroused the younger girl, feeling an oncoming sensation building inside of her. Unable to comprehend the feelings welling inside, she forced Jaune's head up from her neck to her lips. "Mmmph…"

The wetness coming from Ruby's honey pot was trickling down her thighs, letting droplets onto the carpet. "J-Jau-" She moaned into the kiss. "Don't… Stop…"

Jaune followed her commands and beyond, speeding up to bring his own climax closer. Suddenly, Ruby's body tensed, her toes curled and breathe haltered. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Ruby cried out a spiel of gibberish. Her hips bucked and gyrated at each thrust given to her by the leader of JNPR. "I feel… I feel so good! I… I… Mmm!" She couldn't find the words, she didn't know what was coming until it hit her with power. Her entire body shuddered, breasts bouncing and stomach raising and lowering at impossible rates. All her muscles tensed and relaxed in sync. The walls of her valley tightening around his cock.

His member seemed to hit every right spot inside of her as she continued to moan his name amongst some more gibberish. Without knowledge of what was coming from either of them, a surge of liquids squirted from her lower lips, spraying Jaune and over herself. "Ah! Aaah!" She cried out as her body began to spasm uncontrollably. "So… Sooo g-good." She mumbled to herself, a smile permanently plastered on her face.

Jaune wasn't far behind her, feeling the same build-up he felt earlier. With no condom on, he knew what he had to do to minimise the chance of a completely different life ahead of them. As the first shot was ready to shot, he pulled out, causing Ruby to gasp from the sudden exit. A large shot of semen splattered over her stomach. The second fire reached her breasts, rising and dropping with each sporadic breath.

The next few hit around the same, the stomach. His climax was lowering as he crashed down beside her. Their breathing instinctively match up as his hand grabbed hers. "I hope you liked that." Jaune whispered.

"Are you joking? There is no way I didn't like it!" Her smile sparked a little light in his heart again.

He kissed her hand and pulled her into a hug, trying to avoid his own ejaculatory fluid out of sheer awkwardness. "I guess we need to shower and put on some clothes before the others return."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Ruby giggled. The two slowly stood up, Ruby needing a second to find her balance. "Hey, Jaune." She paused for a moment to breathe. "I love you. Thanks for spending this wonderful night with me."

"No problem, it was a blast for me to." He walked up to the shorter girl. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you too. Also, our first date is on Sunday. I've already got it planned."

"OOH! WHAT IS IT?!" She shouted, immediately forgetting her fatigue.

Jaune shook his head, laughing a little as he opened the dorm room bathroom door. "You'll find out on Sunday."

"What? But that's sooo far away!" She complained, following him into the bathroom, carrying her pjs under her arm.

"Sorry, but you'll have to deal with it until then."

"…Fine…" She mumbled, the door clicking behind them.

* * *

 

Once their shower was over, Jaune dressed in his formal attire again, much more casual this time, while Ruby sported her pyjamas. "I'll see you tomorrow." She giggled.

"Yeah, see you then." He patted her on the head before sharing a delicate kiss. That's when the door clicked open. Someone was back. They quickly stared at each other and knew what they had to do. Jaune swooped around picking up his Scroll, Ruby's clothes and his loose pieces such as his tie before diving under the nearest bed, Blake's. Quickly, he muted his Scroll. Ruby climbed up to her bunk and dove under the covers. Her pretend sleeping was decent, at least.

The brawling blonde strolled into the room, undressing as soon as she entered. "Oh, so this is where the party went!" Yang laughed, looking towards her 'sleeping' sister. "Too much for sis' to handle, I guess." She shrugged to herself. "What's that smell?" She sniffed a few times before shrugging once more. "Might be me, actually…"

Rolling her shoulders, she grinned widely. "Well, I'll join you in that endeavour, Sis'!" Yang laughed, switching to her pyjamas. Ruby peeked over the edge while Yang looked the other way, making sure Jaune wasn't watching her better endowed sister naked. Under the bed, Jaune had his eyes closed and was currently curled up in a ball. If he got caught by Yang, he might not make it until tomorrow.

Yang jumped into bed and immediately began snoring. As Jaune took this as his opportunity to leave, the door clicked open again. This time, Weiss Schnee came in. She didn't say a word, but she was humming happily. Jaune had his rude thoughts about watching the Ice Queen change, but decided that if he got caught by either Weiss or Ruby, it wouldn't end well. Some things just aren't worth risking.

She snuggled into bed. Jaune waiting for a tell-tale sign that she was asleep, but it took time. She didn't snore, unlike Yang. Creeping out from under Blake's bed, the Faunus stumbled in. He slunk back under the bed into the shadows, knocking into a small pile of books underneath.

Blake seemed a little too happy for her usual self. She sat down on her bed and her hand appeared underneath, fishing for something. Jaune crawled away, curling up in the furthest corner as she nearly grabbed his foot. Eventually taking what she wanted, a book, she walked off into the bathroom. Who knows what she's reading in there, but Jaune wasn't about to find out. As soon as the door clicked shut, he made a run for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that bundle of awkwardness. If you liked that and are interested in more, I have another Ruby/Jaune one-shot called "New Game". There is also another recent RWBY one-shot featuring Velvet/Yatsuhashi called "A Love Like Velvet". Then there is the rather interesting mini-series I wrote called "SCIENCE!" Er, each chapter features a member of RWBY paired with a Faunus Zwei. Sound weird? Yeah, it kind of is, but you might find it enjoyable in some way or another. And finally, the biggest of them all, "Heated Excitement". That's more or less just a delightful shit show of a wide range of different pairings mashed into one story. People like it, you might too!
> 
> A quick thank you to LethalFate for beta-ing this story for me and doing it extremely fast!
> 
> Also, don't forget to favourite/follow/review if you're interested. Thanks, enjoy your day!


End file.
